


Soulless Love (Ghost x Chris Motionless) MIW Fanfic

by Devin_IAAFPM



Category: Deviless, MIW, Motionless In White
Genre: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli - Freeform, Chris Cerulli - Freeform, Devin "Ghost" Sola - Freeform, M/M, Motionless In White - Freeform, chris motionless - Freeform, devin sola - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, miw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_IAAFPM/pseuds/Devin_IAAFPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was one of those people who go out knowing exactly what they want and come back with what they wanted, but he seems to go out wanting jeans and come back with just a painting. </p><p>A painting that no one knew anything about, including the seller and now including Chris. He's tried to find something about it online but there's nothing about it whatsoever. </p><p>Not even one little thing about it comes up.<br/>Nothing.  </p><p>Is this actually worth the money he spent on it...? Seems so, as he spends his time mostly just staring at it and can't move away from it. It seems like it's caught him. </p><p>Or rather the boy in the painting has caught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Right, first of all this story might be a bit... Crap, as I'm terrible at writing but I'm going to try... Second thing is, if I make any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, then please please please point them out for me. Third thing is, this may make no sense to you what so ever and fourth thing is, some parts of this book will be triggering possibly and will also contain smut... I shall leave you to read on now!  
> Adios! ~ Devin

Chris' POV  
Today was tiring, like any other day really, yet I had came back home with what I call now, a masterpiece. A beautiful piece of art in which is now hung on the wall right in front of me, a piece of art which is... In my words... Mysterious and dark.  
Or maybe that's just the typical goth side of me coming through, which tends to happen quite a lot and the other guys usually like to point it out to me.

In the painting there was a feminine boy, or what I thought was a girl when I first saw it, but the guy I was buying it off of told me it was a boy, but you couldn't blame me for thinking it was a girl. His figure was feminine in itself, let alone the clothing he was wearing, the artist must have started painting a woman but ended up forgetting the tits, ah, of course that would of happened!

Anyways, the boy was painted just looking out the window, therefore making it just a little hard to see the facial features, but the painting was obviously based around darkness as the feminine boy was gazing out the window to look out and see the night sky with glistening stars.

Wow, the artist did a good job with this one. I don't even know who it was painted by... And clearly neither was he guy who sold me this.

You see, I had no intentions today of going out and getting something anything like this, I just wanted to go out and get some jeans as... I somehow managed to get even taller and even thinner in the past couple of months. Instead, I came back with nothing but this painting.

I just couldn't stop staring at the work of art that was hung in front of me, or rather I couldn't stop staring at the boy... He seemed he would be quite a fragile character, something about the way the artist had painted him or rather his posture just gave me the sense that he was rather upset, rather lonely, gazing out the window as he perhaps had nothing else to do other than stare at the beautiful night sky. If anything he looked as if he would break any moment with his porcelain skin lightly lit by the moons glow.

My god Chris, what are you now? Some sort of art fanatic? No, but I was just so intrigued by each little detail of this masterpiece, as soon as I saw it, I was drawn to it, I felt as if it was telling me to buy it, maybe for that boy to belong to someone. I need to research about this painting and who painted it! It set me back quite a bit in terms of money... I won't say how much, I'll keep that to myself...

After a long time just staring at the painting I had finally gotten up, but found I had nothing to do. My life has been quite a boring one ever since Ashley left me, he left me for some other guy who was... What I'd call extremely immature and childish, but I can't say much as sometimes I can be quite immature. Ashley is a girls name I know, but it seemed to suit him so well, he was so tiny compared to me but that may have just been because I'm the tallest damn person there is.

He left me for a guy named Adam, he left me saying that Adam was the one, and that he was all wrong in saying that he would ever want to spend forever with me. Those words hurt me at the time, but now I'm getting over it, slowly but surely. Ashley was quite feminine, and extremely sensitive to anything, anytime we would argue he would break down into tears, and oh how bad I felt at the time, I felt as if I was the one to make my beautiful boyfriend cry, and so the arguments always seemed to stop there, and then it would lead onto what some people refer to as "make up" sex.

I have to stop thinking about him otherwise I'll never fucking get over him.

With nothing to do, I had sat back down where I originally was sat staring at the boy. Something has changed. I noticed something shone in the moons glow, something that slipped from the boys eye... One single tear stained the boys cheek. I hadn't noticed that when I was buying it... That's strange? Well, that's why I must have felt as if the boy was upset. Ah! Makes sense now!

There was a knock at the door, and I had to get up and walk all the way to the door. You see, I have a rather large house, so the painting I had bought just fits in with all the other rather expensive looking things that were dotted around the house in each room.

When I had finally got to the door, I opened it of course.

"Hey dude, how's things going?" Angelo immediately stepped past me, walking into the house. "Why does it seem so quiet? And so empty in here..." ... Oh yeah, I forgot to tell him about Ashley and I... Shit.

"I think you'll find that's because Ashley is gone... He will no longer be here, and all his stuff is gone," Ange seemed to lose the smile on his face from when he had first walked in.  
"It doesn't matter though..." I walked through to the living room and looked up at the painting yet again, and noticed the boy from the painting was no longer in the painting, and instead there was only a bit more of his room showing in his place.

The window in the painting was still open, and there seemed to be smashed glass on the floor. When I noticed that he was gone, I then heard a smash coming from upstairs, and what seemed to sound like someone crying...


	2. The Crying

Chris' POV

Ange was terrified considering he knew no one was in the house. "Just follow me I guess," I had no idea what to do so I just tried to stay calm and walked all the way upstairs with Ange following close behind me.

The crying was getting louder as we got closer, and my bedroom door now seemed to be closed which never happens until I go to sleep. "Wh-What the fuck is it?!" Angelo certainly wasn't as calm as I was, or rather he just didn't like keeping his panic on the inside and instead just kept asking questions, "what if it tries to kill us?!" ... "Who could it be?!"

Ignoring Angelo and his... Many questions that he asked, I stood in front of my bedroom door and slowly turned the handle, which is when the crying suddenly stopped. I walked inside and inspected my room, a glass that I had left here from earlier was now shattered on the floor and my window was open with the curtains drawn open showing the night sky.

"... What could have been crying? Or rather who?" Questioning myself, I began to try and see if I can spot anything else, and that's when I spotted little water droplets on the floor just by the window. In the painting, the boy was crying... Right? He was crying whilst looking out at the starry night sky through the window and obviously the curtains were drawn out of the way... Also there was shattering glass on the floor. Was this all linked?

Ghost's POV  
I was stuck here, in this way of thinking. Never going to get out. No one to help me. Just have to manage by myself.

It's dangerous to go outside of this frame, reality will take away every part of your sanity until you've only got a little left. And yet I still decided to go out into the real world, and how harsh it could be, death around every corner, sadness is seen everywhere in this world. A world I do not belong in. The frame is where I should be.

Although I seemed to not be in where I thought I would end up being in, it wasn't some empty little dusty room with a locked door, it was what looked like a rather grand room, with a few candles lit to make sure you could still see of course. This room was beautiful, but I couldn't stay here for long, else someone could find me.

Quietly, I rushed to a staircase and ran up the stairs, still making sure no one could spot me or hear me... This place was honestly beautiful... But I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home. A home that I will never see again.

Only one door was open upstairs so I walked in, quickly closing it behind me incase anyone walked past, that's when I finally allowed myself to start crying. I turned around too quickly, therefore causing myself to smash a glass, oh god am I fucked now... Someone must of heard that!

"Who could be crying?!" A voice said from just a few meters away, as I sat at the window, with the curtains drawn back, I just hoped that no one would come in here whilst staring out of the window, dreaming about home, my home in which I belong. Not in frame.

The door handle started to slowly turn as I quickly hid under the bed, making myself a little less obvious... I had to stop myself from crying otherwise they might find out I'm here...

Chris' POV  
"Hello...?" Ange sounded as if he was talking to someone who had zoned out or something. "... You can come out... As long as you don't kill us... Or smash anything..." You could tell how nervous he was by his voice, if someone was going to kill us, I'm pretty sure they won't stop just because of Ange.

I looked around my room and there was nothing else I could find... I don't remember this place ever being haunted either, so that can't be the case here. But when I sat down on the bed I heard a little whimper, a noise that not even Angelo could make when nervous or not nervous.

Thats when we both froze. Someone got out from under my bed, and the crying happened again, "I-I'm so sorry!" They had ran off before we could even react. All I can say is that they were dressed in all black, and was crying.

"Oh my god! We could of been killed!" Ange was still freaking out in the corner whilst I got up and ran after the person who had by now disappeared, little drops of water were on the floor which were obviously left by that person. I didn't get enough time to listen to their voice, they just apologized then ran for it.

It sounded kinda feminine? But also sounded like a boy... Oh wait... The boy from the painting! He was gone! Holy shit, was that him?! Okay, I'll turn into Ange if I find out that was him!

I ran to my living room to find the painting where I put it, the boy was now back, but had his knees pulled up to his chest and was crying still, his floor still covered in shards of glass. He was of course wearing all black. That was him. Honestly, I think I'm going crazy but... I can't be because... That was actually him, he managed to leave the painting and get back in again.

That's when I started talking to the painting, "hello... C-Can you come back out of the painting...? Like you just did... I won't hurt you..." ... The boy still remained to look the same in the painting, maybe I'll go to sleep tonight and see if he's okay in the morning...

Sounds like a good enough idea...


	3. The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody who is actually reading this! :3   
> Thank you ever so much if you are reading this, and I'm just saying sorry if I do not upload things for quite a while, but it should be fine! Anyways,   
> Adios! ~Devin

Chris' POV

Of course Ange went home last night, still terrified! Whereas I stayed in my room after clearing up the glass and after shutting my window and pulling the curtains back to where they usually are, and I've only just woken up, and already I want to see if he is okay... Or rather if the boy in painting has at least moved a little.

So that's exactly what I did, I went downstairs and to the magnificent piece of art I had just bought yesterday.

He was gone. Again.

Instantly I knew I had to look around, which would take all day as there were no noises to be heard anywhere in the house... He was being silent. Instead of searching around the house for him, I just done the same as I usually do, go into the kitchen and get a drink, just to make sure my throat isn't too dry.

I walked into my, quite big or rather huge, kitchen in which one person had already beaten me to get here, the boy. He seemed to have fell asleep sitting at the table. Why did he come here to sleep? There was nothing like a glass near him or a plate or anything so he couldn't have came here for a drink or anything to eat. I still couldn't see his facial features as he was sleeping face down on the table.

Nudging him slightly, he was starting to wake up, "... If you come out of your painting and break a glass in my house, then at least stay to say hi as well," chuckling I then quickly thought about what I said, and how he reacted when we had found out he was there. "That was meant to be a joke, I wasn't being mean."

He looked up; his face gave away the fact he was terrified, he looked away and down at the table and quietly began to speak, "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I really didn't... I'm sorry," and right then and there he began to cry right in front of me, instantly causing me to feel bad, but another thing that made me feel bad was the fact he was shaking so badly.

He quickly got up from the chair and attempted to run away before I gently grabbed his wrist, "please stay... I want to know about who you are... Why you came from a painting and then into my house..." Now, any other normal person would completely freak out if this happened to them, by I jut remained calm.

"I-I don't want to..." He sat down again though, "... My name is Devin... Or you can call me Ghost... I don't mind," his voice sounded so innocent and now I managed to finally look at his face. He was... Beautiful. He looked like he belonged in a frame, he was that beautiful... Oh... Wait... He sort of does?

"Devin? Sweet little name... Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself... I'm Chris," I gently spoke to him, making sure he felt as if I wasn't going to hurt him or attempt to do anything whatsoever to him. "... You seemed to have fell asleep... If you follow me, I can show you where the guest bedroom is, if you wish to stay?" ... I wanted to hear his voice again, and I wanted to make him feel okay, or rather just better than last night... I had only just met the guy and I'm meant to be terrified of him! He came out of a painting!

"Y-Yes please Chris..." I got up, letting him get up too before starting to walk, making sure he was following me. "Just keep following me and we'll get there eventually..." Devin stayed quiet the whole time we were walking and only said something when we got there, which was a small little thank you. "It's okay, if you need me at any point then my room is th- ... Wait... You already know where my room is... Don't you? Do you remember from last night?" He simply just nodded and looked rather embarrassed.

"... Anyways, I'll leave you to get some sleep," I held back from asking why he was crying last night despite the temptation of wanting to ask him. Again, Devin just simply nodded again and walked in the room, as I closed the door for him and then walked off. I was correct about him, he was small and fragile... And oh so cute as well, his porcelain skin much paler than my skin which is honestly kind of impossible, but not now. His makeup was still in place despite the crying... But I must say, he was just perfect, or rather he looked great.

Ghost's POV   
I had to been caught. I managed to fall asleep on the table, nice going Sola! Real nice! The only thing was... The man- I mean, Chris, wasn't scared of me, he helped me instead of running off and panicking like anyone else would have done, instead he let me sleep here. He didn't even shout at my for breaking a glass of his!

I wasn't the only one who was caught doing something though, a few times when I was walking in front of him, he just stared at my ass. It doesn't bother me though, I've gotten used to it, as long as he doesn't try and do anything to me then I'm fine.

Although, he is rather... Hot. Okay okay, hot as fuck then! Chris was just so tall compared to me, and seemed as if he was the protective type, or maybe I was just overthinking it. Overthinking the possibility of me ever being in a relationship with hi- woah, Devin! You've only just met this guy? He helped me, sure, but little bit early to start developing a crush on him, right?

Wrong.

There was just something so alluring about Chris. I can't quite thing about what it is, but it's something... I don't think I'll be able to stay away from him...


End file.
